Sky turn Cloud
by nasir.mohammad.986
Summary: Awakened at unknown cause change into his personality attitude. Who will he meet and how will react to them. Not really good at summary but please read!


**This is the first time I writing a fic. Always want to write one back then but well.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn and To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

_Italian for thought._

_Ahh, my head hurts. What time it is? _He looked to the alarm clock. _Its only 5 a.m., I guess I can sleep a little longer,_ he thought.

_Hiee! Almost forgot about Reborn, _he abruptly sit up and looked around only to find no one except for him. _I guess he have an important business to attend to_, he lied again in the bed.

After a while,

Onii-chan, wake up! We already late to school said a girl. _Onii-chan, who? _ He groggily try to sit up until something register to his mind " _hiee! there is a girl in my bedroom" _while jumping out of the bed and comically fall down.

After quickly finishing their breakfast

"Why you jumped suddenly back there, Onii-chan" asked Setsuna.

"I just felt surprised nothing else" I answered.

They walked to school while conversing.

_I still feel confused of all this. Being in another parallel world_,_ having a little, and mixed memories from another world and this world, well who didn't confused. I better go with the flow for the time being and try to find my way back to my world which is, how did ended up here in the first place. _

The school just almost the same with his original world but he didn't saw Hibari and the Disciplinary Committee are less frightening well if left Xanxus, Byakuran and other scarier people out. The study session just happen as usual including him being called Dame-Tsuna.

When the school end, he return home together with his little while being teased being No-Good along with Setsuna defending him.

The current world look alright with nothing changed except having a little sister, not to mention his idiot father has proper job while having to go outstation for a week or two. But, he started to miss his friends back in the other world, so he tried to find people that actually can help him return like Byakuran.

After a month of effort of trying to find him, which is he failed even resorting to ask a yakuza boss that he met while saving his six-year old grandchild by accident. Make no mistake, even his body are the same before he met Reborn, the experienced that he garnered in countless battle is not fake thus enabling him to escape until the boy grandfather's men came to their rescue.

After accepting the fact that he cannot return back which his hyper intuition which already signaled to him before since his consciousness is more likely merged together he speculate, that his memories from the other world that actually came to this world.

When he reminisce his memories of this world he almost in disbelieve that the world already when through WWIII and coalition army operation against terrorist attack at Tokyo which he believe to fighting some extraordinary being. Regardless, he became depressed after knowing the truth of his current situation.

After a two week in a state depression, he decide to continue his lives here with persistence of his little sister persuasion from her misunderstanding of him pouting. Well its quite a peaceful lives with him trying to change for the better using the power of older brother protective spirit which resulting him to be more accepted at his class thus making his little sister proud.

On one good day in the weekend where the sunshine warmly with a little breeze that touch leaves of trees, the Sawada Household was ambushed by some men in black suit. With his quick thinking he managed to hide his mother and Setsuna in the house while he fended off the attacker. While fighting the fifth men he heard his father voice with worries calling the rest of his family without letting down his guard. He helped Tsuna against two last of the attacker while they bickering with each other. At that time, where they defeated the the enemy,

"Baka oyaji, you better have explanation for all this", rushed the son while forgetting it might be his fault in the first place with his indirect involvement with Yakuza.

" I'm sorry, but let me explained properly later"' answered the father without denying it which surprised Sawada Tsunayoshi that the event they went through currently might his fault.

"Wait, wait. Don't say that you have connection with mafia?!".

"Yes but it not a really mafia. Its more like yakuza, HOW did you know about it?!" answered Sawada Iemitsu sheepishly at first while surprised later.

However, their conservation was cut short when another men appear and shooting at Iemitsu. Both of was surprised at first and Tsunayoshi snapped up quickly and rushed to save him. At that moment both of the shooter was surprised when seeing a large wall of flame in front of them.

" A monster " said one them quivering.

"We are not told that their eldest is a damn Esper" shout another terrified.

While Iemitsu also shocked at sudden event he quickly charged at one of them when Tsuna suddenly vanish and then punched another guy almost instantly.

Later, that night Iemitsu explained about their family situation. While the others felt shocked Tsuna quite calm not to mention he also rebutted.

"The same setting" he sighed.

"_What did he meant by that_" thought Iemitsu.

"I want to meet the ninth" continued Tsuna.

" What do mean, Onii-Chan?" asked Setsuna worriedly.

"He ours grandpa, right? So don't worry" reply Tsuna while patting his little sister.

"Are really sure Tsuna?" asked .

_The very few moment in his life he actually serious _thought Tsuna.

"Darling, you should fulfilled his request" said Sawada Nana understandingly.

"I understand, Nana. Tsuna if you really want to meet him, Papa will bring you to him tomorrow".

"Don't Otou-san have work tomorrow?"

"Papa will asked emergency leave so don't worry. Alright go to bed right now"

While climbing up stair,

"Onii-chan don't we have school tomorrow?"

"That's right, please tell the teacher that Onii-Chan have to attend family matter"

"Onii-Chan is it really okay?" asked her worriedly

"I'm fine, really. So quit worrying"

"But"

"No buts" he chopped head lightly.

"Ittai"

"Thanks for worrying"

Setsuna run passed him to her bedroom while smile plastered to her face and Tsuna smiled back and went to his bedroom.

"Tsuna has grown up doesn't he, Nana?"

"Yes,darling"

"Feel it to fast like in a flash"

"I also feel the same"

Next in the morning, they wake up and pepared with Tsuna whining to his father for being slow and after breakfast they went to the Family main house.

"The group named AsariKai-Gumi" said Iemitsu starting the conversation.

"Vongola ka" mumble Tsunayoshi.

Iemitsu did catch what Tsuna said and felt quite amuse for Tsuna's comment.

"Our ancestor probably name Giotto, right Otou-san"

Iemitsu spluttered thus making the car unstable.

"Concentrate on the road, Baka-Oyaji!" whine Tsuna terrified.

They reached the main house front gate and entered the house politely. The father and son remained silent until they sit in a room that is directed by a big man. Then, an old man with eyes full of kindness and wisdom entered into the room.

"Good Morning to both of you, its been a long time since you came home."

"Good to see dad. However regarding that matter, you already know my reason of not visiting"reply the son.

"So this is Tsunayoshi-kun, I never to see him face to face before don't I?" said the man while shifting his gaze to the brunette.

"Greetings, Grandpa" said Tsunayoshi politely with fondness in his voice.

Suddenly he was hugged by his grandfather while the man mumbled with a very soft voice that only Tsuna could hear "Sorry for not able to visit you all".

"I understand" he replied while hugging back the old man " Your work his dangerous after all, Ojii-san"

The old man then let the boy go with smile." I've heard some of accomplishment toward my friend, Tsunayoshi-kun"

At that time, Tsunayoshi mumbled about something incoherently.

"What accomplishment?" asked Iemitsu astonished.

"He helped Shishigumi grandchild when he was attacked" told the Ninth.

"And you actually blamed me for connection with mafia" said Iemitsu amused.

"It can't be helped! Its not like I can actually abandoned a child that is chased by mean-looking guy especially when he asked my help!"

"I'm not angry actually but quite proud when you helped the kid you've become a man" said the father of the boy.

"Now back to the main issue why we came here" he continued.

After various explaination except Tsuna memory transfer which he hide despite both his father and the Ninth noticed about it but didn't try to dig the secret out concluded that Tsuna will succed the position of Tenth which he vehemently refused but object due his ability similar to the First by the name Giotto de Vongola. The brunette asked his grandfather if he has other successor which is he has about the position dispute and mentioning the assault at the Sawada Household. The assault was made an enemy group which is already taken care by the AsariKai Group. He was comforted by the Ninth not to worried about it. It is also decided that he transfer school into Academy City in order to hide his ability to use the legendary Dying Will Flame of the original Vongola Famiglia. He will transfer to the new school in one week due the inside connection in the city.

_I'm gonna meet esper of weird people after this_ he thought based from his experienced in the other world.

How about it? Please Review it with Your dying will!


End file.
